Life in the Clouds
by Rhys Talison
Summary: A short story involving Vincent, Cloud, Tifa and Aerith. Cloud walks in on something which changes their lives and afterlives forever.


Disclaimer: Final Fantasy VII and all related themes and characters are property of Square Enix. I make no financial gain from this story, it is a free work on the internet domain.

-

Life in the Clouds

He was not prepared for what he saw before him. The fact that he had never before witnessed this act made it hard enough, but to see it happen between two people he knew so well was like a blow to the gut. Two naked bodies moving in a frantic rhythm punctuated by low moans, their dark hair melding together to hide their faces. Her arms were around his neck, his at her shoulders. Cloud turned away. It was just too painful.

'_Tifa... and Vincent..._' the thought ran through his head over and oven, each time bringing him a further stab of pain. Going to his own room he collapsed fully clothed on his bed, the tears in his eyes matching the turmoil in his mind. He felt so angry. '_Why the hell did I have to see that_?' he wondered, bringing his covers up over his head in an effort to shut out the world. He did not sleep, but his pain became so intense he was lost to reality until morning, never noticing a red-clad figure with a gun at his hip check in on him softly as he left the Seventh Heaven.

-

Tifa was beginning to sober up. She had pretended to be asleep after it happened, too tired and ashamed to face Vincent. As the massive amount of alcohol she had consumed left her system, the reality of the previous night began to make itself apparent to her. Vincent had come seeking Cloud, desperate to have some question answered, something to do with a conversation they had during the whole Kadaj incident. Something about sins being forgiven. Cloud, however, was not there, he had left three days before on a delivery job, and there had been no word from him. For the first couple of days she had been fine, but the third day of not knowing caused her to snap. Barret had taken Denzel and Marlene on a trip to the Gold Saucer, so she couldn't throw herself into their caregiving like she always did. So she turned to drinking.

Vincent, wrapped up in intense pain himself, had joined her. The two both laughed and cried, but in truth they were doing so alone, they were too engrossed in themselves to barely notice the other. Tifa had pleasured herself many nights thinking of Cloud, and last night really wasn't that much different. When they went to bed it was Cloud she was picturing, him she was touching and kissing. In her mind, anyway. She felt awful about using Vincent, but had a sneaking suspicion he was doing the same to her. Even though he was a friend, she was glad he was gone. Hopefully neither would ever bring this up again, and they could go on like they had before.

'_I've got to tell Cloud the truth when he returns_.' she thought, pulling the covers tighter around herself. '_I can't go on like this_.' She closed her eyes in worry for a second. '_If he returns, that is_.'

-

Cloud finally came back to the world of the living just after dawn. The smells of breakfast cooking downstairs alerted him that Tifa was already awake. Despite the rumblings of his stomach, he had no desire to see her or Vincent together. He pictured them laughing and kissing over their meal, eyes never leaving the other's. So happy. And then he would walk in with his misery. How would they respond to that? Pity? Disdain? Indifference?

He threw the covers off himself. However painful it might be, he couldn't stay here anymore. He had to get out, get on Fenrir and just drive, drive until he left this horrible pain behind him. There must be somewhere it didn't exist. He had journeyed nearly everywhere on the Planet and never found a place without pain, but in his heart he knew it had to be somewhere! He had to find peace again, if he couldn't there would just be no reason to go on.

Cloud grabbed his motorcycle keys and rushed out of his room and down the stairs, hoping to run past the two lovebirds before they saw him. He didn't look into the bar area where the family usually ate, but a sweet voice called out stopping him.

"Cloud! You're back! I was so worried!" Tifa threw herself at him, her arms tightly encircling his waist.

Cloud shut his eyes in pain, dreading this scene. But when he opened then and scanned the bar, he didn't see anyone else. He looked down at Tifa who was now smiling up at him.

"What happened?" she asked, sniffing back her tears. "You've been gone three days! And you never called! It's just like... Geostigma..." She lowered her face back to his chest and sighed.

Cloud blinked in confusion. "Where is... are you alone?"

Tifa nodded. "Yeah, remember Barret took the kids to the Gold Saucer. But Cloud, what happened to you, are you all right?"

"But what about..." Cloud stopped himself, not wanting to delve into the matter of Vincent anymore than he already had to. "My phone died, and there was a storm near Kalm. I was stuck there for a couple days. I didn't mean to worry you." He looked away, the calmness of his words belied by the turmoil in his glowing blue eyes.

Tifa laughed through her tears. "I should've known it was something like that! I should have had more faith in you." She looked up at him. "You're leaving so soon, though? At least eat something first."

"I'm not hungry."

"Come on, Cloud you have to eat. And I need to talk to you about something."

Cloud twisted out of her embrace. "I have to go Tifa. I may be gone longer than a few days this time, I don't know. Actually... I'm not sure if I'll be back at all."

Tifa gasped. "You can't mean that! Cloud, I thought we were past this!"

"So did I." The blonde's gaze turned to the door, wishing he could escape. He didn't think he could handle this right now. He just needed to get away.

Tifa stopped him again, however. "Cloud, please, don't go! I have to tell you..." She looked at the ceiling for a minute then closed her eyes. Cloud looked at her in confusion. She seemed to be struggling with something.

Finally she looked at him and nodded as if making a decision. "I can't hide it anymore. I love you Cloud. I've always loved you, and it kills me when you leave. All I want is for you to stay with me and the kids... always..."

Cloud looked at her in bewilderment for a moment, letting that sink in. She simply stared into his eyes, giving him whatever time he needed, but he could see by her ragged breathing and flushed features that the delay was hurting her. '_And the kids..._' those words of hers staying with him. '_It's always about the kids. She must be doing this for Denzel and Marlene. So they won't lose me again._'

The man turned away. "You don't have to say this, Tifa. I understand. I shouldn't just take off and hurt them again. I'll come back, I promise, but I do need some time to myself to come to grips with you and..." He stopped, unable to continue.

"Me and who?" Tifa asked, puzzled. "Me and the kids?"

Cloud turned back to her, anger on his handsome face. "Please don't play dumb. It's bad enough you're trying to manipulate me into staying with your lies, but this is just cruel!"

"Cloud, I don't know what you're talking about..."

"No more Tifa! No more!" He finally exploded, the hurt from last night coursing through him. "How can you do this! To me, to Vincent, to yourself even! I can't believe this is you, the Tifa I know would never do this!"

Tifa's face paled at the mention of a certain name. "Why Vincent, Cloud?' she nearly whispered, fear in her voice as realization hit. "Why are you bringing up Vincent?"

Cloud looked at her, his eyes level. He couldn't believe she was making him do this! Would this pain never end? "I saw you Tifa." he finally said, his tone flat and angry. "I came home last night and saw the two of you... in your room... together."

Tifa backed away, her hand coming to her rosy lips, her features now as pale as a ghost. "Oh, Cloud, no... No, that didn't happen, it couldn't have!"

"It did." The warrior turned to leave, pain in his voice.

Tifa grabbed him again, stopping him. "No, Cloud, you don't understand, it meant nothing, I was drunk and lonely, so was Vincent, please you have to understand..!"

"I don't want to understand!" Cloud yelled, pushing her back so hard she landed on the floor, grunting in pain. "I can't believe I ever trusted you! You sleep with him, and then tell me you love me! Who are you! Who!" With that he ran from the bar and jumped on Fenrir, it's roaring engines drowning out her desperate cries as she chased him. Before she could stop him, the motorcycle raced down the quiet, early morning streets of Edge, leaving her alone. Tifa Lockheart dropped to the ground, all her energy gone. She shook with silent sobs of intense pain and regret.

-

Vincent walked along Edge's streets later that morning, for once not noticing the hustle of the rapidly growing city. Edge was a miracle, a city of rebirth after the horrible events of the last few years, proof that humanity's greatest trait was the ability to endure and survive. Usually he derived hope from the sight. But today it slipped past him.

He came to his destination, the Seventh Heaven. Pausing for a moment, he wondered if he should go in. Part of him still needed to talk to Cloud, to see if there could be real hope for the both of them, but another part dreaded seeing Tifa. What happened last night was beyond awful. Unable to forget Lucretia, stuck in the past, his pain had become so great he had seduced his best friend's drunk girlfriend, and all for a physical release to help him forget for just a moment. The ironic thing was, it hadn't even worked. All he had seen last night was his lost love. It was so unfair to Tifa, Cloud, and even Lucretia. He was disgusted with himself, and knew this added just one more sin for him to atone for. He just hoped Tifa was not hurt too badly by it. The only saving grace was the experiments done on him by Hojo had rendered him sterile. No chance of her getting pregnant at least.

With any luck, perhaps she had been so drunk last night she didn't even remember. He entered the bar and saw her sitting at one of the tables, staring off into space. Cloud was nowhere in sight, and she didn't seem to notice him. With a determined sigh, he strode over to her. "Tifa." he said, his tone guilty. There was no response. "Tifa?" he asked again, he blank stare never wavering. Something was wrong. He knelt down and took her hands in his own, placing his crimson eyes right in front of her dark brown ones. "Tifa, what is it? Are you all right? Is it Cloud or the kids?"

"He saw." She said simply, her eyes not focusing on him.

Vincent felt a sense of dread creeping over him. Surely she could not mean..? "Who saw what Tifa?"

"Cloud." she whispered, the tears forming in her eyes. "He saw us. He saw us!" The storm finally broke as great sobs and cried racked her form. He head fell to the table as her fists began to pound on it. "He saw us! He saw us!" she kept repeating over and over.

Vincent grabbed her hands before she hurt herself and pulled her to him. She cried the same words over and over, violently weeping into his chest. He tried to soothe her, but nothing existed for her at that moment except her own pain. It was a feeling he knew all too well. Though his own sense of guilt and remorse over this tragedy was intense, he could imagine it to be nothing compared to what this young woman must be feeling now. For years she had waited patiently, had lived only for the day Cloud admitted his feelings, and now... it was all for nothing. And it was all his fault. How could he ever undo this?

-

Cloud drove like a madman across the plains surrounding the city, barely paying attention to his surroundings. The pain, so long forced down and denied had erupted out of him like a volcano, and he was powerless to stop it. He needed the release of speed and danger, which were tied to the ultimate release of death. He thought about that release too. Just a flick of the handlebars, and it could be all over... All the pain and sorrow... even himself... just gone forever.

"Don't you dare!" whispered a familiar voice in his mind. "Cloud you stop this bike right now!"

"No!" screamed Cloud through the biting wind. "Leave me alone, all of you! I don't care anymore!"

"Yes you do! The Cloud I know never stops caring!" The voice of his flower-girl became tearful. "Please Cloud, what's happened to me is bad enough, my spirit couldn't bear it if something happened to you..."

Cloud broke hard, the bike losing control and tumbling out from beneath him where it slammed into a small rise. Cloud fell to the ground and rolled. He was bruised, but it would take more than that to hurt his strong body. His spirit on the other hand, was broken. He lowered his dusty face to the ground and lay still. No tears came, but he once again tried to lose himself in the pain.

It almost felt as if a gentle hand touched his shoulder. "Please don't lose hope, my lo-... Cloud. It will work out, I promise. I won't let anything bad happen to you..."

"I don't want to hear anymore promises!" yelled the blonde angrily, a startled cry reaching his ear. "Especially from you! You're just as bad as she is! You're dead, there's nothing you can do for me! So just shut up!"

"Cloud, you don't mean that..."

"Don't tell me what I think! I've had it with all of you! I'm sick to death of all this! I save this planet, I sacrifice everything, and what do I get! Empty promises and excuses! You, Tifa, Vincent, this whole Planet can just all go to hell!" He ran to Fenrir and picked it up, starting the engine and climbing aboard.

"Cloud, please don't shut me out!" she cried desperately, her spirit energy coursing through his veins. "I know Tifa hurt you, but I can help! You'll see, it's not like you think! She still cares for..." Her words were interrupted as he turned on her again.

"Shut up! You just shut up! Tifa's not the one who hurt me!" He revved his bike, trying to turn his anger into speed again. "You're the one who hurt me!" Over the roar of the motorcycle he heard her startled gasp. "Stay away from me, Aerith!" he continued, still in a rage. "I never want to hear from you again!" With that he sped off, leaving a dustcloud behind him.

-

Tifa lay on her bed where Vincent had carried her. She had barely noticed him, she barely noticed anything. This had turned into the worst day of her life. She wondered what exactly she had done to deserve all this. Ignoring Cloud as a child? Blowing up a Mako reactor? Not being able to save Aerith? Perhaps it was a combination of it all. But as bad as she felt, it was Cloud she truly worried about. Her mistake had caused him so much pain, and now he was lost forever to her.

She knew she would not lie here forever. She had children to raise and a business to run, and she had never been the type to wallow in her depression. She controlled it and lived on. And she would get over this. But Cloud... their little family was all he had now that _she_ was gone, and if he lost it, he would be truly alone. The thought filled her with such dread it made living unbearable. She had promised Aerith she would look after him, and now she had broken him instead.

But still hope surged in her heart. Cloud was so angry... was it because he loved her and was jealous? If that was the case, though, why had he never said anything before? '_Why haven't you_?' she asked herself, unable to come up with an answer. She still had to find out. All she could do in the meantime was wait for Cloud.

She barely noticed Vincent yet again when he came into her room. Without comment she swallowed the small white tablet he gave her, not even bothering to use the glass of water he brought to wash it down. Lying back, her fatigue finally got the best of her, and with the pill's help she slept.

-

Cloud pulled up in front of the Seventh Heaven, his rage having turned to cool determination while he was riding. Something changed in him while he drove, creating feelings he had not experienced for a long time. This time he did not fight, but simply surrendered himself. To _them_. In return he gained the peace he had so long sought, but in his soul he knew it came at a terrible price. He told himself, or rather they told him, that he had now chosen a course and would see it through, cost what it may. Somewhere deep inside him, he knew what he was about to do was wrong, but he no longer cared, for the best part of him had shut down when he had wished Aerith out of his life for good. Getting off the bike he marched to the door, his once-blue eyes now a feline shade of green.

Slamming open the door, he peered across the bar seeing Vincent Valentine sitting at a table. His Jenova eyes gazed at him briefly, then turned away dismissively. He made to go up the stairs to the bedroom areas.

"She's asleep." Vincent's tired voice stopped him.

"Not for long." growled Cloud, hatred in his voice.

The former Turk rose and walked towards him. "I gave her a potent sleep medication, Cloud. Even if you wake her, she won't be able to understand you."

Cloud continued to glare at his friend in anger. "Whatever. All I really want is Denzel and my stuff, and then we're out of here."

Vincent looked at Cloud's changed eyes. "Something's wrong with you... Something beyond what occurred between Tifa and I... What's happened, my friend?"

Cloud growled like an animal, startling Vincent. "You are no friend of mine! You're just a freak who turns in monsters! If that's what gets Tifa off, I don't care! But there's no way in hell I'm gonna let you take Denzel from me!"

Vincent examined the enraged young man for a moment. This was not Cloud. At least not the Cloud he knew. Something was infiltrating his heart and mind, whether it was Sephiroth, Jenova, or just his own anger it was hard to say. He was missing something as well... something important to him. Vincent realized this wasn't really about Tifa or himself. Something else was hurting Cloud. He started to reach out his hand in aid to his friend, but Cloud slapped it harshly away from him before punching Vincent across the face, sending him sprawling across the bar. The gunman was glad at that moment Tifa was sleeping so soundly, or she might have come to investigate and suffered Cloud's wrath as well.

"Friend!" Cloud screamed in rage. "You call yourself a friend! You're nothing to me, you or Tifa! I don't want any of you, or Aerith either! Just give me Denzel! We're going to Mother! She'll know what to do!"

Vincent rose, rubbing the painful welt already forming on the side of his pale face. Cloud seemed out of it, not remembering his adopted son was at the Gold Saucer. Either that, or this wasn't even Cloud he was speaking to at all... "Denzel's not here Cloud. If you were yourself, you'd already know that."

"Where is he! Where!"

The turmoil Vincent had been going through eased suddenly, as a strong surge of energy flared up in him. He saw Cloud for what he was now. A young man in such pain that he had surrendered his soul to the devil to ease it. But it was a false hope Cloud held. He must be made to see that. And there was only one person who could do it...

"Go to the Church, Cloud."

"The church! The Ancient's Church! I want nothing to do with that place!"

Vincent continued, grimly, knowing these were not Cloud's words. "What you seek is there."

"Damn you freak!" Cloud ran over and grabbed his friend by the scruff of his cloak, his blazing green eyes boring into Vincent's crimson ones. "I want Denzel and I want him now! Hand him over or I will kill you!" Cloud's hand went to Vincent's throat and squeezed. The gunman made no move to resist as the wind was trapped in his lungs. He continued to look at Cloud with sad eyes.

"Kill me if you want..." he wheezed. "If it brings you peace... perhaps it'll do the same for me..."

Cloud's grip suddenly loosened. Vincent looked up and saw a blue awareness flickering in his inhuman eyes. The former Shinra trooper grabbed his head in pain and sunk to his knees on the hardwood floor. "What am I doing... What are they making me do..?"

Vincent knelt down next to him. "The Church... Cloud..." he gasped, still fighting for breath. "You have to go... now..." Vincent stood briefly and then collapsed back into his seat. He held his head in his hands. The energy he had just a moment ago seemed to leave him, and he suddenly felt exhausted.

Cloud stood and continued to glare with eyes now blue, then green. "Fine. I'll go. But if Denzel's not there, I'm coming back for both you and sleeping beauty." He raced out the door. Vincent heard Fenrir roar to life and disappear down the road.

The gunman stood on shaky legs. 'He'll be alright once he gets there.' He made for the door himself. 'I can't stay here. All I bring is pain, and I've got enough of that to atone for already.' He glanced briefly up the stairs to where his hurt friend slept, and then disappeared through the door and back into his own world of horror.

-

"Denzel! Denzel!" Cloud cried as he entered the ruins of the Church. "Are you here! Mother's waiting! We have to see Mother!"

"Cloud..." a gentle voice made him turn to the small pool covered in flowers near the altar. He saw a familiar form, her chestnut hair wrapped in a ribbon which matched her pink dress.

"Just stay away from me!" the warrior cried, fear mixing with anger in his voice. "I'm only here for Denzel!"

"He's not here, Cloud. And you know that's not why you came. The real you knows that, anyway."

"You know nothing..!" he growled, rage contorting his features.

"I know I love you." she replied, walking towards him. "And I hate seeing you like this." She stopped in front of him, her pure emerald eyes shining with emotion. "Don't let them do this to you, Cloud. You fought so hard to stop it before. Don't let them in again."

"What else do I have?' he whispered. "At least they're always here for me..."

"I'm always here for you. Always."

"How can you say that when you're dead!" he cried, turning away. "You're lost to me! You were wrong, Aerith, I'm alone! Always alone!"

"You're never alone." She wrapped her arms around him. He was surprised that he could actually feel her embrace. "I would never let you be alone."

"You're with Zack now..." he murmured bitterly. "Just like Tifa is with Vincent..."

"Wrong on both counts. Zack has gone back to the Lifestream to be born again. He's finally at peace. And Tifa and Vincent are not what you think they are to each other. She can explain it to you, if you just listen. She loves you just as much as you love her..."

"I DON'T LOVE TIFA!" he screamed. "I LOVE YOU!" He violently threw her off and stumbled over to a broken pew, where he knelt down breathing hard. She stared at him in mute shock.

Cloud turned back to her, the blue in his eyes beginning to overpower the green. "I've always loved you, since that first day I bought your stupid flower. When you died, I lost it. I tried to go on, thinking you were happy with Zack, but when I saw Tifa and Vincent... it just reminded me of all I'll never have... of all we'll never have." He looked away, his now fully blue eyes brimming. "I tried to start a new life with Tifa, but it never worked because I never stopped thinking of you. And now that she's with him, I'm just so angry they've found what I always wanted. I'm a horrible friend... Tifa and Vincent have been through so much, they deserve my blessing, but all I feel is this anger... I can't stay with them or you while I'm like this... I thought having Denzel would help, but I can't do that to him either. I just need to disappear... for good this time."

"No Cloud!" her voice stopped him. "You love me? Only me?"

He turned back, pain in his ethereal blue eyes. "Yes. I love Tifa as a friend, but you're the only one... I could imagine..." he stopped and looked down unable to continue.

"I thought you loved her... I mean really loved her." She whispered.

"But what does it matter? You're gone now, you need to go back to the Lifestream and start your new life. Soon I won't be able to see or hear you, just like I can no longer hold you... I don't want to keep you from your peace, Aerith. I can't hold you back forever..."

She walked over to him and grabbed his hand, smiling. "Who said you can't hold me, Cloud?"

He looked down in wonder at their hands, realizing just now this wasn't the first time he had felt her touch. Just before she had hugged him, and he been able to take her hand while fighting Bahamut SIN. He looked up at her with the same bewildered expression. "But how, Aerith..?"

"I can control your brain!" she answered in her best mad scientist voice, moving the fingers on her free hand in front of his face in a spooky way. She laughed at his puzzled face. "I didn't go to the Lifestream when I died Cloud. After you freed Holy and I from Sephiroth, I came to your soul. Even though I knew it was selfish, I didn't want to leave you. Because of that I can control your senses into seeing me as I once was. But there's more Cloud. You may be angry with me. It's my fault what you're going through. I wanted you to be happy with Tifa, so I tried to manipulate you into loving her. But you were so stubborn!" She looked away a little sadly. "Now I see why..."

"I'm not angry, Aerith. You were just trying to help like always. I should have been honest with you long before this..."

"We all should have..." the pretty flower girl agreed.

"But we can be together now!" Cloud smiled, embracing her.

Aerith pulled back, though. "But Cloud, before you say you want that, you have to understand, I'm still dead. My body is lying under the waters at the Forgotten City, and there is no way to revive it. It's only my spirit you can be with. You can feel me, but I'm not really here like you are. I can never stand up with you at a wedding. I can never meet new friends with you. We can never have children or grandchildren. Only you can see me, or hear me. You're all I have, and if you tire of me and find another I'll have nothing, and be a prisoner in your soul having to watch it all. With Tifa, I could have accepted it, but now, that I know you love me..."

Cloud came back up to her and took her face in his hands. "Another? Aerith, you saw what just happened to me when I was without you! They took over again, just like before! I need you, I can't function without you! There is no one else, not for me." He soothed her cheek, rubbing with his thumb and forefinger. She sighed softly, able to feel him as well. "As for the rest, I'd be lying if I say I won't miss those things. But you're the only one I'd want to share them with, and if I can't have them with you, then I wouldn't want them anyway. And if giving that up is the price for being with you, for feeling as happy as I do, then I'll pay it. I promise."

"You always keep your promises..." Aerith sniffed, wiping tears away. Cloud wondered if they were real, or just an extension of her soul's pain. Wiping one away himself, feeling the warm liquid against her soft skin, he decided he didn't care.

"You really love me?" she asked again, smiling tearfully. "Me, a poor, obscure flower girl with no friends except you? I won't be just a burden to you?"

Cloud smiled wryly. "Well, not _just_ a burden." She gasped in mock offense and smacked his shoulder. He grinned down at her. "Since you don't seem to believe my words, let my actions speak for me."

"But you need to see Tifa and Vincent..."

"I will. I owe them both huge apologies. But for right now, let's just have us. Just for right now."

Aerith smiled up at him, her joy evident on her beautiful face. "You're right. We've waited long enough." Pulling his head down to hers, she kissed him with all the love one soul can feel for another.

_One Year Later..._

Cloud Strife walked across the dusty farmyard to the house he now shared with his loved ones, leaving the chocobo stables behind. He had finished the various morning chores and was now as ravenous as a chocobo himself. He smiled as he imagined cooking a meal for his family. Though Aerith really didn't need to eat, she created the illusion for him, and meals together had become a special time. One of many special times.

After reuniting with his flower girl that day, they had gone to the Seventh Heaven where Vincent had left, and Tifa was waking up from her drug-induced sleep. She and Cloud had talked in the early hours of the next morning, confessing their feelings and reaffirming their friendship. Though it was hard for them both in different ways, they came to an understanding that night, with Aerith's gentle prodding. Tifa did not admit to seeing the flower girl, but it seemed to Cloud that she could sense her old friend. In the end, it was decided Cloud would always be a part of Tifa and the kids' lives, but it was now time for him to get his own place and let her have some of her own life back. He gave up the delivery service, having no need to search the world anymore, and settled into a small apartment in Edge. He came to the Seventh Heaven everyday, his manner much improved. Denzel and Marlene were always happy to see him, as was Tifa, though there was still a bit of sadness with her. Cloud felt guilty, but Aerith assured him their best friend would be all right in time. And he always believed her.

"Dinner's ready Cloud!" a sandy-haired boy ran out to meet him as he came to the house. Cloud smiled at the other reason his life had become complete. Soon after moving out, he saw a for sale ad for a Chocobo Ranch south of Kalm. It was the same one that had belonged to Bill and his grandkids. Cloud was sorry to learn the kids had died from Geostigma, and that Bill had passed away soon after. They had been a nice family. Aerith convinced him he could honor them by buying the ranch, and running it the way they would have wanted. Cloud considered it, and realized he needed some sort of occupation. He had a knack for chocobos, having won a lot of races at one time in the Gold Saucer. And the ranch was close enough to visit Tifa and the kids whenever they wanted.

But Denzel had surprised him. He wanted to go too. Cloud was reluctant at first, but the boy was determined. He loved Tifa like his own mother, and always wanted her in his life, but he wanted to live with the man he came to think of as his hero and father. Tifa was sad, but Denzel promised he would spend part of each year with her and Marlene, and that he expected to have visits whenever possible. She had agreed, seeing as Marlene was not going anywhere, Barret being very busy in Corel and not wanting to take his daughter from the home she had grown to love with Tifa. His visits with Marlene became much more frequent as well.

But Denzel had one more surprise for them. Arriving at the ranch that day, he hugged Cloud and then looked to the woman standing next to him. "I never asked you, though, huh? You don't mind me coming here, right?"

Cloud and Aerith looked at each other, stunned. The blonde warrior leaned down to his adopted son. "Denzel... can you see her?"

"Yeah, more so now than before. Marlene always told me she could back in Edge when you visited, but this is the first time I've seen her so clearly."

"Marlene can see me too?" Aerith clapped her hands in joy.

"Yeah, she said you're like her big sister, so she can see you. I don't know how I can see you, though." He smiled at the flower lady. "But I'm glad I can. You're just as pretty as he always said."

Aerith laughed and hugged Denzel. She looked up at Cloud. "Oh, I see. He's looking at me through your eyes!"

"He can do that?" Cloud asked in wonder.

"He's your son, what do you expect?"

Life continued on peacefully, if not perfectly. They had their bad times, like any family. Cloud would sometimes fall into one of his bouts of depression, and Aerith would be sad and Denzel worried. But he came out of them pretty quickly. Though she grew to love Denzel as her own son, and he loved her as a second mother after Tifa, she despaired about how they would never have any other children, biological or adopted. Birth kids were out of the question, of course, and there was no guarantee another adopted child would have the connection to Cloud that would enable them to see Aerith, as Denzel did. But still, her family was enough. More troubling was the fact Tifa never came to visit with Marlene, the little girl only came with Barret. When Cloud went to Edge, Tifa was happy to see him, but he worried about her, as did Aerith.

"There's a surprise for you inside!" Denzel continued, bringing him back to the present.

"Oh yeah, what's that? And hey, what do you mean dinner's ready, you didn't try to cook, did you?" Cloud frowned down at him.

Denzel laughed. "That's the surprise!" He led Cloud into the house where Aerith was setting the table with dishes of delicious food. She smiled up warmly at the two of them.

"It's ready!" she cried. "I hope you're hungry!"

"Who cooked this?" asked Cloud, confused. "You didn't let Denzel play with the stove did you? Hey, how are you holding that plate!"

Aerith and Denzel laughed. "I'm getting pretty good at it, huh?" she smiled at him. "I've been practicing. It seems I can move small objects around through my will. Now I'll be able to finally take care of you two like I should!" Cloud smiled. This was like icing on the cake.

"Cloud, Denzel is it you?" The three turned and saw a red-cloaked figure at the door. They smiled at the appearance of an old friend.

"Vincent. Good to see you." Cloud greeted him warmly.

"Hey, Vince, what's up?" chirped Denzel, moving to grab some bread. Aerith playfully swatted his hand away.

"Not until we say grace, buster." she smiled at him.

Vincent's jaw dropped open at the sight in front of him. "Aerith... is that really you?"

Cloud, Aerith and Denzel all exchanged stunned looks. "He can see her!" cried Denzel excitedly.

Aerith walked over to Vincent, her eyes wide. "Can you really?"

Vincent nodded, still too stunned to speak. Aerith moved her hands to his gloved ones, but they went through them like air.

"He can't touch me, though." she pouted.

"What a relief!" Cloud joked, earning an elbow in the ribs from his lady.

Vincent was still staring in bewilderment at the miracle before him. "How is this possible? Why haven't you told Tifa and the rest?"

"They can't see me." Aerith explained. "I'm still gone, physically, but I live on in Cloud's soul. Denzel can see me because he loves Cloud so much."

"But Tifa couldn't..." Vincent muttered, wondering how that could be. Didn't she love Cloud more than anyone of them, except for perhaps Aerith?

"I think..." Cloud stuttered for a moment. "I think maybe she could. But it was so hard for her..." he trailed off.

"You should go see her Vincent!" piped up Denzel. "She'd be happy to see you, I know it!"

"Denzel spends part of his time with her, and visits a lot." Cloud explained. Vincent felt relief at that. He hated the thought of Tifa all alone. "How did you find us, anyway?"

"I ran into Barret. He told me how you bought this ranch, and I just had to see Farmer Cloud for myself. Besides, I still owe you an apology."

"No you don't." broke in Cloud. "I'm the one who needs to apologize to you. What I did was unforgivable."

"Enough of that." interrupted Aerith. " Nobody owes anybody anymore apologies! Our dinner's getting cold. Vincent I'll set an extra place, you're staying here the night. No ifs ands or buts!" Vincent smiled, remembering Aerith's forward manners.

"But how can Vincent see her?" Denzel asked.

"Well, part of me exists in the spirit world." Vincent explained as he and the others sat down to the table. "So I guess it's only natural. Besides it doesn't matter anyways, I stopped trying to figure out you people a long time ago." He gave Aerith one of his rare smiles. "It's very nice to see you again, though." The flower girl beamed at him happily.

They spent the night after dinner playing games and talking, and for the first time in a long while, Vincent felt happy and at peace. His thoughts drifted to Tifa, however, and he wondered how she was really handling all of this. Perhaps it was time to visit her again. Perhaps it was time for him to do a lot of things.

He and Aerith had a chance to talk as Cloud brought a sleepy Denzel up to his bed. The gunman had almost forgotten the nice, warm feeling being around the Cetra always brought to him, and everyone else.

"It was you I felt in the Seventh Heaven that day, wasn't it?" He asked, looking at her speculatively. "You gave me the words to send Cloud to you Church..."

Aerith merely nodded in reply. "You will see Tifa, right?" she asked him. "I'm worried about her."

Vincent nodded. "Yes, I think we have some things that need to be said. And I'm worried about her too."

"I think you'll be good medicine. She needs love and companionship just like we all do."

"Well, companionship I can give her, but I'm not so sure about love..."

Aerith smiled naughtily at him. "That's not what I heard."

Vincent narrowed his eyes. "Please, Aerith, I'm glad to see you, but don't joke about something you must know I'm ashamed of."

"Why are you ashamed of it? You didn't do anything wrong! You were both in pain and shared something with one another to ease that pain. It's perfectly natural."

Vincent looked away. "Cloud didn't seem to think so."

"Chocobo-boy spent his hormonal years in a big vat of mako goo." Aerith continued, wryly. "That doesn't exactly make one socially adept. But don't worry, I'm showing him the ropes!"

Vincent smiled. "Well, hiding in a coffin is not the answer to having a great personal life either."

"I don't know about that!" laughed the flower girl. "The ladies love vampires!"

"I'm not a vampire." Vincent told her with mock severity.

"Oh, come on, think of all the fun you and Tifa can have." She brought her hands up to her chin as if in fear and spoke in a little girl voice. "Oh no, Mr. Vampire, please don't sink your big teeth into me!" Vincent's face turned as red as his eyes as she laughed again.

-

The next morning Cloud saw Vincent off, the two having made peace the night before. They were friends again, and both were glad of it. Vincent saw how happy his former leader had become, and it seemed to Cloud that the former Turk was more hopeful than he had been since he met him.

"I wish I could stay longer, but..."

"You've got something you need to do." Cloud finished, one of his half-smiles on his face.

"You know where I'm going... you're really OK with it?" Vincent eyed his friend nervously.

Cloud considered that question for a moment. "Part of me's a little envious, I'll admit. If it weren't for Aerith, if I hadn't left Nibelheim..." he trailed off. "But the past is gone. I'm living in the present. You and Tifa should as well. It really is a much better way to do things, believe me." Vincent nodded and turned to the small truck he had rented to drive out to the ranch.

"Vincent!" Cloud called after him. The former Turk turned back. "That question you had for me... what I told you I'd phone in the verdict on." The red-cloaked man looked at him intently. "They can be forgiven. You should try as well." Vincent smiled and nodded before turning back to his truck. A new life awaited him.

End

_A/N: The characters in this story are a little out of character I know. This would be considered A/U since Cloud and Tifa seem to get together at the end of Advent Children. To be honest, I've never really liked Vincent/Tifa pairings, but these four were the most interesting in the game (except for Yuffie!) so I thought I'd do a story about them. As for what happens with Vincent and Tifa, I'll be like Nomura and leave it to your imagination. Maybe they fall for each other, maybe they help each other cope as friends, maybe she wants nothing to do with him. Your choice. As always, thanks for reading._


End file.
